Twilight Saga: Shooting Star
by arizona sno
Summary: When an unknown vampire come to live with the Cullens, and one of the "werewolves" happens to imprint on her. When the person that imprinted on her figures out that she loves someone else, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1 She Can't Leave

****Taylor POV****

I just came back from the Volturi, with a surprising turn out. Aro of course, had loved my powers, and wanted me to be part of the Volturi. I had refuse since, I live with the Cullens now. I wanted to stay close to what was left of my human life.

What was amazing is that, I have a boyfriend. You guess it's one of the Cullens, right. Wrong. My boyfriend, in fact hates the Cullen. So, now you're thinking it's one of the Quileutes, right. Wrong again. So, that only leaves the Volturi. My boyfriend, is hot- well aren't all vamps? "Stop daydreaming, Taylor." said Edward. "Alec is here." Yes, my boyfriend is Alec.

I ran out into the woods to meet Alec. I knew how he hated to be near the Cullens. "Tay." he said my name, as soon as I ran into his arms. "I missed you." "Well, you should have stay with me." "You know I won't leave Forks." "Taylor." He move away a little to look at me. "Let go of the past, and enjoy the future." "Easy for you. You live with your sister. I bet he won't even remembers me." "You never know, Tay. I know you can't cross the treaty line but, at least try to see if he remembers." "Easy for you to say." And I went in for another kiss.

****Alice POV****

I was busy choosing out the outfits for tomorrow. _Sunday? What should I pick? _Before I could make a decision. Jasper came up to me, pick me up and swirled me around. I giggled as he started to kiss down my neck. He picked me up and we walked back to our bed. "Alice." I loved that southern accent of his. "Yes." I replied. I saw what he want.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we started kissing furiously. "I love you, Jazz." I whisper as I kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Alice." I stopped for a few seconds, before I realized I zoned out. "Alice, honey? What, did you see?" asked Jasper. "I've gotta tell the others." I jumped out of bed, and ran down stairs.

"Carlisle!" I yelled. He came down stairs in a flash. "Yes, Alice?" "I had vision." I said. Edward who read my mind said, "So, Taylor's the trouble magnet now, huh?" I nodded my head. Emmet turned around facing us. "What now? Is there a fight?" Emmet wanted a good fight. He hadn't had one since, the last time the Volturi was here. "Alice." said Jasper. "What did you see?" I explained the vision to them.

"Okay. I should, take the boys." said Carlisle. "Ugh! I can't see any farther, than Taylor being surrounded by wolves!" I complained. "We better go." said Emmet. He clearly wanted a fight. So all the boys left, leaving us girls behind. "Should we worry about Nessie?" asked Rosalie. "She's with Jake, and the boys will be there too." replied Esme. "This is driving me nuts! Not able to see the future." "Now you know how we feel." joked Bella. I rolled my eyes at her.

****Jacob POV****

Me and Ness was just hanging out at La Push before, we got interrupted. We both heard Sam's howl. "Come on, Ness. We should be going." she turned around, so I could change into my wolf form. I nudged her with my nose for her to turn around. She hopped onto my back, and we headed toward Sam.

As soon as we reached Sam, I stopped for Nessie to get down. She turned around in surprise to see, five wolves surrounding two blood suckers. "Jake." she whispered horrified. She knew them of course.

_Sam,_ I thought. _Sam, stop. Nessie knows them. 'Jake, they cross the line. They're on our territory now.' _thought Sam. I went up a little bit closer to see who is was. It was Taylor and her, ugh. And her stupid, blood sucking leech of a boyfriend, who almost killed my little Nessie. Seth was toward the back, still unsure what to do.

Paul took a step closer. Alec growled, standing in front of Taylor. "Stop!" we all turned around to look at Renesmee. "Will, you guys stop?" she begged. _Come on Sam. Please. You're gonna scare Nessie. 'Fine. If they attack, it's on you.'_ Everyone else backed away slowly. Leah stiffen as the wind came, and so did everyone else.

"Dad!" yelled Renesmee. She ran over to join her farther. "What's going on?" asked Carlisle. "Nothing. It's personal." replied Taylor. "She want to talk to Seth." Edward whispered. Taylor growled at him. At least I'm not the only one who hates his guts.

****Seth POV****

I turned around surprised. Taylor had wanted to talk to me? I ran over to the bush, and changed back into my human form. "Yes, Taylor." "I want to speak to you in private." she said. I had no clue what was going to happen next. We walked over to La Push. Sam had let her stay for an hour. We didn't go exactly in private because, Alec was there.

"Seth, there's something I want to talk to you about." "Shoot." "Well. I don't really remember my human life. The only thing I have left is... You promise you won't get mad?" she asked. I nodded my head. "The only thing left to remind me of my human life is you, Leah, and your mom. You're my cousin, Seth." Right then, I remembered.

It was when I was smaller. My aunt would always bring Taylor over to our house. Me and Taylor played a whole bunch of stupid games back then. Then, came the day when we got news that Taylor died. No, wonder my mom was so angry at the Cullens for the last 6 years.

"Seth?" Taylor asked worriedly. "I'm not mad, Taylor." I said. "Now, can you go to the Volturi with me?" asked Alec. What! She can't go! Mom have to have her over for dinner. And what will the Cullens think, about her leaving?


	2. Chapter 2 Fight

****Seth POV****

As soon as she said that I started running. I heard the two come after me. I knew they would soon catch up if I'm still in my human form. I burst out of my clothes, and continue to run. I don't care if mom gets mad at me this time. This is important.

_Leah. _I thought. _Where are you? 'I'm doing a run with Jared, Collin, and Quil. Why?' _I let her go through my thoughts. The only reply I got back was a whole bunch of cussing.

As soon as I reached the Cullens, I walked up to the door. And Nessie came out with some clothes. "Edward said you might needed them." I picked up the clothes in my mouth, and went off to the trees. As soon as I was dressed, I ran over to the house. "She's not going is she?" Nessie asked Alice. Of course Edward told them what happen. "She's still deciding." sighed Alice. "I hope she doesn't go. She's my shopping buddy." And everyone groan as Alice said shopping, except for a few of the Cullens.

"Alec and Taylor are going to the Volturi." I think Bella meant to asked but, it came out as a statement. "She's still deciding." replied Alice. Before anything else could happen Leah stormed in.

**Leah POV**

How could I be related to a blood sucker? _'Dude, you got problems.' Shut up, Jared! _I change back to think in private. This sucks. I went back home to talk to mom. She wasn't there so, I headed to where Seth was. Why does that kid have to so fond of vampires? I sighed as I started to run towards Cullens.

As soon as I was in front of the house, I stormed in. "Seth!" He ran over to where Jacob and Renesmee sat. He knew to be careful when I was angry. "What. Do. You. Mean. We're. Related?" "Leah, chill." said Jacob. "How can I chill when I know I'm related to a stupid, stinking, blood sucking, leech!" I exclaimed. And the one I didn't want to see most came through the door. I attack the stupid, leech. I could have ripped her head off but, Emmet and Jacob was restraining me.

**Emmet POV**

Man, Leah sure has a temper, and I was enjoying every second of it. I wanted a good fight. No, I needed a good fight. Leah lost it when Taylor and Alec came through the door. I went up and grabbed her but, Jacob did too. I wanted a fight just not against my little sis. Yeah, I already think of Taylor of my Little sister. It wasn't too good of a fight but, it was a fight. Leah was pretty aggressive for a girl. Well, she is a werewolf.

"Leah. Stop it. Mom wouldn't like it if you killed her." said Seth. She stopped for a while. I guess Jasper was calming her down. "Fine." We let her go, and she ran off into the forest. "Hey, Emmet. Are you happy you finally got that fight?" asked Nessie. "No." And then I felt myself tearing up. _God dammit, Jasper. I'm so gonna get you for this._


	3. Chapter 3 A Volturi Wedding

****Nessie POV****

"Taylor, you can't leave." I begged. Taylor was going off to live with the Volturi for a few months. I hate them. I agree with my mother; they were. No. They are monsters. "I'll come back." She promised. She kissed my forehead, and went over to say goodbye to the others. Alec isn't as bad as he use to be. He's actually pretty fun since he begun dating. Ugh, i hate that word. Since he begun dating Taylor. Now, his sister is freakin' scary.

"Tell Aro I said hi." said Carlisle before the two left. "Nessie. They'll be back. I promise." I heard my mom said. "I know. Alice?" I asked hoping to know when they'll be back. "Ummm. It's blurry, Ness. Sorry." "It's okay, Aunt Alice." Jasper was cheering me up with his powers. "Thanks." He just nodded his head.

****Alec POV****

We were almost there. We just passed the front desk, and now at the door. "You ready?" I asked her, holding her hand. "Yes." I kissed her cheek, and we walked through. "Aro." we greeted. "Alec. Taylor. I guess you will be joining us for a while, I assume." "Yes, Aro. I will be staying for a while." replied Taylor.

Taylor has a lighter color cloak than me and Jane. Some wasn't here the last time Taylor visited. So, they were curious about her power. "Okay, for the last time, Heidi. I can read anyone's mind and feeling by looking at the person in the eyes." I heard Taylor explained to Heidi for the tenth time. I went over to Jane. "Brother." "Sister." "Would you be mad if." Jane didn't finish. A group of tourist came in.

Taylor was still eating Cullen style. She left as soon as they came in. We went on with our usual charade. The usual _wow, look at them, they're so pale._ And other comments filled the room. We let them wonder around for a second, before attacking. Screams filled the room as we begin feeding. I attack a man, his blood ran down my throat. It cooled the burn a little. I had about three more before stopping. There was one left, and Felix and Demetri both decided to have the last one. So, they ended up fighting over it. Jane had the last drink as the two continue to fight for it. "Jane!" They screamed. She smiled before the one of them went down. "Maybe, you shouldn't fight over your food." she said.

Taylor came in, and I went over to her and kissed her. "Jane! Stop! Please!" Begged Felix. After having her fun, she let him go. Demetri went over to Jane, and put his arm around her. "Have you told him?" He asked. "No." They were so not good at whispering.

Me and Taylor went over to Jane. "Come outside." She said. The four of us went out into the night. Man, it feels good to be out. "Remember what I said earlier?" asked Jane. I nodded my head. "Well, Demetri asked me to marry him." Me and Taylor both gasp. "But. You guy never. What?" I was shocked at what she said. I thought she was going to say that she was going out with Demetri.

****Alice POV****

I just had another vision. I was so excited at what I saw. Jasper tried to clam me down but, I ignored it. "Alice, could calm down a little. You're driving me crazy right now." "Can't" I went down stairs to get Nessie. "Nessie!" I yelled. "What?" I ran into the kitchen to find her eating with Jacob. I whisper what I saw. "No! You're kidding, right?" I shake my head, no. We started screaming, so everybody came down. "What, now?" asked Bella.

She hated when me and Ness get all excited about random stuff. "They're gonna get married!" said Nessie. "Who?" asked Esme. "Taylor and Alec!" We both screamed again. Nessie love attending weddings, and I love planning them. Then I had another vision. "No way!" I exclaimed. I told Nessie what I saw. Of course this time every, one heard. "They're getting married?" Almost everyone asked shocked. "That's two weddings! Could we?" asked Ness. She just wanted to go, and I wanted to plan it. I ran up stairs, and started packing everyone's clothes. "Yes!" I heard Nessie exclaimed.

****Jane POV****

We were gonna end up having a big wedding. Carlisle and his family showed up a few days before. Aro had love Alice's vision, and wouldn't tell me anything. All Aro said was don't hurt Alice. I wasn't enjoying this too much. Alice had wanted me and Demetri away from the main room. So we were out in the hallway waiting.

"Demetri, are you sure about this. Letting her plan the wedding?" "Yes, Jane. I'm sure." We started kissing. Alice came out, and dragged me away. "Come on! You have to get dress!" We spent a few hours getting ready. Rosalie had came in a for a while, so Alice could help Demetri get dress. We're doing the wedding Volturi style.

"Okay, the wedding's gonna start soon." said Renesmee. "Wow, Jane." I didn't say anything. "I better go." And she left the room. Alice and Rosalie went back into the main room. Felix and Santigago open the door, and I walked through. I took an unnecessary breath. I was nervous of course. But, suddenly I felt clam.

I walked up to the front, and Demetri took both my hands. We had a priest, and did all the usual wedding stuff. The only thing different we did different was that the two who got married drink the priest's blood. "I love you, Jane." He said. "I love you too, Demetri." We had one long kiss before, everyone started cheering.

"Congratulations, sis." said Alec. "Thanks." I replied. "Now it's your turn, Alec."


	4. Chapter 4 Fun

****Taylor POV****

After the wedding, everyone- well just us, Cullens- headed home. Yeah, I was leaving the Volturi already. It was more like a race. Emmett started running, and called back to Edward, "Hey Eddy. I'm faster than you." And with Jasper's powers Edward felt angry, so he started running. And Jasper was like, why not? And he took off, too. Alec felt left behind so, he started running tpp. Since I'm actually faster than Edward. I end up catching up to them. So, you get the idea. We all ended up running home. Luckily, we didn't get caught.

"No! I won!" "No, you didn't, Taylor! I did!" yelled Emmett. "No! Me!" I yelled back. Jasper rolled his eyes, and went into the house. "Okay, guys. Will you stop if I told you who won?" asked Nessie. "Yes!" we both said at the same time. "Taylor won." I stuck my tongue out at him.

As I was heading into the house; Emmett came up, and tackled me. "Emmett!" I yelled. "Make me, sis." And he settled on top of me. He was still on top of me a few hours later. We got bored, so Jasper threw a X-box control at me and Emmett. "Thanks." "Are you gonna do something? 'Cus, I'm getting bored, you know." said Emmett. "I know."

Alec came back from hunting with Edward, Carlisle, Bella, and Esme. "What are you doing on top of my girlfriend!" yelled Alec. Clearly, Jasper was making him angry. Emmett quickly got off of me, and Alec helped me up. "Told you I would do something." And I stuck my tongue out at him.

****Edward POV****

"Bella, where's Nessie?" I asked as soon as we were home. Before Bella could speak, Alec started yelling at Emmet. It was pretty funny actually. I saw what happen in Taylor's head, and started chuckling. "What?" asked Bella. "They were fighting over who won a race, and Alec found Emmett on top of Taylor." "Oh." Bella didn't get it, until we walked into the living room.

"Why were you on top of my girlfriend!" Yelled Alec. Everyone knows not to get on Alec's bad side. Jasper was having some fun with this. Even Taylor. She knew Alec would fume if he saw Emmet on top of her. Emmett started to stutter. "Come on, Alec. Let it go." said Taylor. "Fine." He came over to her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Nessie. I turned to look at Bella, and we ran out into the woods. We both relaxed as we saw what it was. Jacob tickling Nessie to death.

****Nessie POV****

As soon as we were back from the wedding, I went over to Jake's house. "Hey, Billy. Is Jake home?" I asked. "Yeah. He's out in the garage." I went over to see Jake messing with a car. "Hey." "Nessie! You're back!" He ran over, and gave me a hug. "Jakey. Man, you should have seen the wedding. It was unlike anything I've been to." I said. "Wanna go out into the woods?" he asked. "Sure."

We had a little hunting trip on the way. I was getting kind of thirsty. I would have to go tomorrow anyway. As soon as I was finish, I laid down on the grass. Jake came over, and laid next to me.

"Hey, Ness. Would you be mad if I do this." "Do what?" I asked. He came over, and started tickling me. Everyone knew I was very ticklish. "Yes." I gasp in between breaths. He started to kiss me every now and then, and start to tickle me as soon as I caught my breath. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled. I had enough tickling for the night. I knew Jake wouldn't stop. Yet.

A few seconds later, Mom and Dad came over. They were just standing there like idiots. _Dad, make Jake stop_, I thought. And sure enough, Jake stopped.

****Alec POV****

I dragged Taylor out of the house, and into the woods. "What Alec?" "I can't tell you." I brought her far enough from the house, so no one could hear what I was going to say. "Taylor, this is very important. What I'm going say next." I pulled out a ring, got down on one knee and said, "Taylor, will you marry me?" I couldn't believe my ears at what Taylor said next.


	5. Chapter 5 Wedding Date

****Taylor POV****

I couldn't believe what Alec just asked me. I took a deep breath, and said, "Yes." He picked me up, and twirl me around. "I love you, Tay." "I love you too, Alec." I replied.

****Nessie POV****

Mom and Dad went back into the house, already. It was getting dark out so, we started walking back. "Jake, can you carry me, please. I'm tired. Plllllllllllllease, Jake. Pretty pllllllllllllllllllllllease." "Fine." He bent down so, I could get up. I hopped onto his back, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We headed the wrong direction at first. So, we had to turn around. I didn't bother asking Jake. I showed him. He sighed, and change into a wolf. I hopped onto his back, and he started walking home. We were still pretty far from the house, when I heard voices. We were about half way home.

"Jake." I whisper. Not wanting to get caught. He also heard the voices, too. I got off of him so, he could change back. We climbed up the trees, around where we heard the voices. Jake could leap from tree to tree. So, he stayed was in one tree, and I was in one close by.

"Taylor, would you marry me?" we heard Alec ask. "Yes." I squealed, and almost fell off the tree. I was sooooooo, happy for them. "Shush, Nessie. They're coming." whispered Jacob. I nodded my head. Alec and Taylor ran right passed us. Not knowing we where there. How lucky of us? Once they were gone, me and Jake started to head home, again.

****Jasper POV****

"Alice?" I asked. She just finished having another vision. She smiled at me. Oh, no. This can't be good, I thought. I heard Edward smirk downstairs. Alice quickly whisper, "Alec just proposed to Taylor, and they'll be home in about 5 minutes." Oh, so the two are finally getting married. Of course, my Alice is never wrong.

They were home in 5 minutes, and a few minutes later, Nessie and Jacob came through. Every one was in the living room. So, me and Alice went to join Them. The excitement from Alice was almost driving me nuts. I tried to calm her down but, it didn't help too much. "Alice, could you calm down a little?" "Sure, Jazz." And she did, just a little bit. The ring on Taylor's hand was pretty noticeable. No, hiding that from a family of vamps.

All of a sudden Nessie blurted out but, before she did Taylor spoke first. "Renesmee, next time don't stop, and listen to what me and Alec are saying." Emse came out with a tray of food, for Nessie and Jacob. Esme notice the ring too. "Taylor?" asked Esme. She knew what she meant. If vampires could blush, then Taylor would have been pretty red. "What, sis. You scared?" asked Emmet. "NO!" Taylor yelled back. "Guys." sighed Esme. "I proposed to her." said Alec. "So. When's the wedding?" asked Nessie. "Tomorrow." sang Alice. "What! Tomorrow!" exclaimed Alec and Taylor. "Yup." Alice replied.

****Rosalie POV****

Everyone was up all night, helping to get the house ready for the wedding. Well, except for Nessie and Jake. Emmet. Well, he was messing around with the decorations with Jazz. "Stop that!" yelled Alice as she came back from the car. It was a good thing we were all vampires. Alice had already ordered everyones' outfits for tomorrow. We had the whole thing set up by 3 in the morning. "Finally." sighed Emmet and Taylor. Emmet and Taylor are so much alike. They could almost be twins. _Hmmm. If we move again, Emmet and Taylor could be twins_, I thought. "Maybe." Edward answered my unspoken question. Everyone went out hunting afterwards.


End file.
